The Twilight Ride
by Seductive Illusions
Summary: Maximum Ride Twilight Crossover Max finds a book that tells the future, and she decides to follow it. Bella doesn't want cold feet, but she's getting it, and so close to her wedding, too! What will happen when Maximum Ride and Twilight clashes together?
1. The Book

Hello! Second attempt on a fanfiction! Tell me what you think, mmkies, darlings? Enjoy!

EternalxxLove

aka Cat

xx

**Chapter One**

**The Book**

I didn't want to, but, we _voted_ against my idea; and that was _Fang'_s idea. Apparently, we are no longer Maxocracy. Now we're democracy. I roll my eyes just at the thought of it. But, it's okay. They've all grown up.

It's been nearly three years since the School, Erasers, White Coats and Itex. Three years since Jeb, Ari, that bitch Anne and that Borcht idiot.

After the Germany incident, the rest of the flock and I took a two year vacation. Gazzy and Nudge wanted to go to Asia, so we went to China! It was really fun. Fang got the language memorized. He bought translations books at the airport, and he finished reading it on the plane. By the time we got off, he spoke Chinese like it was his second language. Pretty impressive, huh?

We stayed in Beijing for a couple of months. It was almost Christmas when we heard that there was a really pretty ice sculpture in a city to the north of Beijing called Harbin. It was so goddamn cold there! Even for us mutant avian kids!

The ice sculpture was really fun. Since we all have photographic memories, we didn't need take any pictures. We did, anyway. I wanted to give the pictures of China to my mom and Ella.

We stayed in Harbin for a year or so. Damn, things in China are so cheap! It's like, 50 US cents for a big dinner. We spend about 500 US dollars in total! That's food, shelter and tourist stuff for a year!

Anyways, after we got back, we found out that Dr.Martinez died, and Ella lived with her foster parents ever since, since she didn't know who her father was. Apparently, my mom got in a fight with Jeb. He was drunk, and they had an argument about me. He got mad, and took a kitchen knife, the one you use to chop raw meat and stuff, and slammed it on her left shoulder. It was too late when she arrived at the hospital. She lost too much blood.

Then, Jeb got sent to jail. The police said he was always apologizing to a person called Max in his sleep. He became crazy after a couple of weeks. Literally. He hung himself after two months of prison.

I cried myself to sleep the night I found out. I was sad about my mother. Not Jeb. Oh, no. I felt no sympathy to Jeb. I wish he died earlier. I hope he died a painful death.

Don't get me wrong. I didn't really change after I found out. I didn't become all emo, and suicidal. I was still Max.

Now, Iggy, Fang and I are 17, Nudge is 14, Gazzy is 11 and Angel is 9. God, they've grown up. Angel isn't using her powers to conquer the world like I thought she would when I was younger. She's still sweet. No emo clothes and punk music yet. I doubt she will go to that stage. I was a good teenager, wasn't I? Nudge is following my footsteps. God bless that child, she finally shut up. Mostly, anyways. And Gazzy's almost a teenager. He's got into the habit of wearing punk clothes. I have to blame Iggy and Fang on that. They're always wearing black. I think it's really hot on Fang, but Gazzy's only 11!

So, now it's June 2008. For one and a half years have me and the flock had been living with Ella. I have to say, _she_ became emo. She was cheered up when I turned up. But, we have to let her walk on her own one day. She actually got really responsible. She asked me to let her go, and stop taking care of her. So I did.

And guess were the flock wants to go now? Our old home.

It's nearly dawn now. I can hear Fang clicking away on his new laptop I gave him for his 17th birthday. Stupid blog. It's still popular after three years. He and Iggy were talking in low, hushed voices. I've always wondered why boys needed to talk so much, and what they talk about.

We're just outside the town. That's about 1,000 miles from our mountain house. One more day of flying and we're there.

I sat up, unable to go back to sleep. I saw Fang and Iggy turn their heads sharply to look at me. I raised an eyebrow. Iggy stood up and walked away robotically. Fang turned back to his laptop. I suspiciously walked up to him.

Oh yeah, me and Fang. We've been an item for almost three years now. Finally admitted our feelings on the way to China. It was a funny, yet long conversation. No time for that now.

He shut his laptop and smiled up at me. I sat down beside him, cross legged. He leaned forward to kiss me. I kissed back. I felt his hands moves around my waist, and then up to my neck. I wrapped mine around his neck, and hands in his hair.

The kiss then became pretty heated. Tongues and everything. But we didn't get any further than that. Iggy came up to us and cleared his throat. Fang ignored me, and kept on kissing me, but I unwrapped her arms and pushed him off me. He gave me a sad puppy look. I gave him a that-doesn't-work-on-me one.

Well, someone's gotta feed the flock, right?

I turned around to see the rest of the flock awake, doing their own stuff. Angel was cleaning up Celeste. Yeah, that three year old battered bear is still with us. Nudge was talking rapidly to Gazzy. At least she doesn't talk so loud anymore, and when you want her to shut up, she does. Iggy was standing above me and Fang, looking towards the sun. It was almost all the way over the mountains now. The thin pink glow turned into a mass of red.

I looked back at Fang and smiled. He smiled back. He then got up, and pulled me up with him. He embraced me for a moment, and then let me go. I was sort of confused after that, so he called up the flock for me.

"Hey, guys, what do you want for breakfast?" asked Fang, putting his hands on his hips.

Gazzy was the first one to answer. His hand shot up in the air, and yelled out, "MacDonald's!"

I chuckled. My Max credit card keeps on refilling for some reason. It never goes under 500 US dollars. We all wondered who was giving me all the money, but since Itex is gone, we don't have a mortal enemy. So we don't have a treat, therefore, the money if safe, if that makes sense.

We flew back to the town, and took out MacDonald's. I was on my fifth cheeseburger when suddenly, out of nowhere, the flock wanted to go back home. As I said, Fang suggested a vote. He even persuaded me to 'join in'. I voted against it, but was the only one to do so. But seriously, can you blame me? Who wants to go back to their old house that's probably burnt to the ground by now? Not me. But apparently, the flock does.

So, before noon, we set off.

It was nearly night time before we got to the mountains. Iggy wanted to keep on going, but not all of us are blind, and is perfectly fine with flying in the dark like he is. So, we decided to make it a day and camp under some trees. Fang and I stayed up until Iggy joined us. He said we should sleep too, and let him watch from then on. So, we did.

It wasn't the best sleep I've gotten in my life. I couldn't get to sleep. Whenever I did, I would twitch, and wake up. Is it the nerves? But, I never get nervous!

By next morning, though, I was surprisingly awake. Not sleep deprived at all! I cheerfully got out some granola bars and fed the flock. I wasn't hungry, so I didn't eat. Fang was shooting these glances at me all morning. Then, we set off.

It wasn't even noon when we found the house. As I predicted, it was all burnt and broken. The roof was basically gone, so we flew in from the top. Angel and Nudge immediately went to their room. Iggy to his, Fang to his and Gazzy to his. That leaves me to see mine.

My whole bed was gone. Sure, broken pieces of mattress were still there, and two of the four legs were there, too. Ripped pieces of my blanket were all over the room, and the pillow was at the corner, near where the door has once been, and feathers were everywhere.

I walked in my room, swallowing back tears. I remembered when Jeb first furnished my room. I had picked out all baby blue colors, because that was my favorite color. A tear ran down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away. Then, something caught my eyes.

Yeah, my room was all black now, but this stood out like it was hot pink. It was a battered old looking book, or diary. It was in black leather. In cursive, gold writing my name, "Maximum Ride", was written. My eyes grew wide as I flipped open the first page. Never in my life have I seen this book. But inside it was my writing.

On the first page, it wrote,

_'June the 22__nd__,' that was the date today 'We went back to our old home. Everything was broken. I spend a whole lot of time in my room. Finally, when Fang checked on me, I burst into tears. It took him a while to calm me down, but he did. Thankfully, Iggy took the rest of the flock out for lunch. It was only Fang who saw me crying.'_

This book... it was written in my hand writing, but I've never, _ever_ even seen this book before! Suddenly, I felt someone creep up on me. I shut the diary quickly, and turned around. Just like the book said, it was Fang. Out of nowhere, I started bawling! What. The. Hell. Maximum Ride crying?

I couldn't believe what I saw doing, but there I am, bawling like a baby against Fang's chest. I was still gripping on the book, and my hands were on my lap, so I doubted Fang saw it. I was crying of confusion and sadness. I wanted to stop, but I just couldn't.

Was this some kind of evil thing the School is doing? We haven't heard from the School in three years. We checked on the one in California, but it was gone. It looked like it was burnt to the ground. We thought the School was gone, forever, but I guess we were wrong.

I decided to not tell the others, yet. I decided to wait for something else to happen first.

And it did.

After we roasted rabbits Iggy caught (Yes, the blind dude catches small animals. What the hell can he _not_ do, dammit?!) for dinner, I flipped through the pages again. There was more writing from where it left off that afternoon.

_'I decided we're going to go to Forks next. It's a nice small town. Not much sun. I think we'll have lots of fun there. And there are people there that can take our minds off the School, Mom, Itex and Jeb. And Ella. Poor girl. I hope she's doing alright.'_

Forks? I rambled through my backpack, and brought out an old looking map. I checked it.

It was in Washington, near Olympic Peninsula. We've been to Port Angeles lots of times, and Seattle, too. I never really noticed the small town called Forks.

_'Alright, Max, time to consult it.'_ I thought, folding the map again I spotted Fang sitting not far from me, clicking away on his laptop again. This time, Iggy wasn't around. Good. I'll just tell Fang. There was no need to tell the others.

"Fang?"

I reached out for his shoulder once I got to him. He turned his head around and smiled. He shut his laptop, and pulled me down.

Once I was sitting down, he leaned in again. Jesus, what was with him? Is it his hormones that are making his so horny all the time?

I kissed him back to avoid telling him about the diary, clutched in my hand. I let it go, and put my hands to the sides of his head. His tongue slipped in, and I swiped mine against his.

Eventually, though, we had to stop for air. Seriously, it's hard to breathe when you're making out with someone as hot and passionate as Fang. Call me cheesy, but it's true!

"Fang," I said difficultly in between gulps on air. He looked at me and nodded his head.

"I, um.." I fiddled with the black book, looking down. He must have followed my gaze, because he grabbed the book away from me. He started to flip through the pages.

"Why don't you just say so?" asked Fang, raising his eyebrows at me.

"No!" I protested, waving my hands. "That's the thing! I didn't write that!"

I explained to him what happened in my room. I told him about my School theory. He agreed with me that it might be the School's doing, but he doubted it.

"Can the School have this much technology? You sure you haven't put it anywhere else besides your backpack? Did you leave your backpack lying around?"

"No. I"m positive! I am cautious, Fang. Jeez."

"Alright, just checking." He said with a crooked grin. II frowned at him, and snatched the book back.

"So, should we go to Forks?" I asked, looking at him this time.

"Yeah. We should check it out."


	2. It's a Bird! It's a Plane!

Because I'm super nice, here is the second chapter! It's in Bella P.O.V., just like my other fan fiction, which, by the way, I'm deleting soon.

Ad, as soon as I get ten reviews, I'll post the third chapter. Enjoy, darlings!

Cat

xx

**Chapter Two**

**It's a bird, it'****s a plane! No, wait, it is a bird..**

"Tulips and jasmines or roses and orchids?"

Oh, god. Two more weeks. Just _t__wo_ until the wedding!

Alice and I did most of the planning. Edward just.. chilled with Jasper and Emmett. I have to say, Alice makes this wedding seem a lot more serious than it really is. It really adds the pressure on _my _shoulders. Edward already suggested just to lay back and let Alice do all the work, but, I don't want her to get too carried away.

As a result, I got too carried away.

"Tulips and jasmines are casual. At least, more than roses and orchids. If you want an elegant wedding, then red roses and white orchids are the best. If you want a jeans and sweat shirt wedding, pink tulips and white jasmines." Explained Alice. She scrambled around and dropped a thick binder on the dinner table. I leaned against the grand piano.

As for Jacob, well, I lost contact with him weeks ago. He sort of just disappeared. Along with Billy. I haven't heard from them ever since after Victoria's vampire army raid. Or was it after we sent him our wedding invitations?

Charlie's sad that his best friend's gone. I was dead inside for a couple of days. But then, I realized I couldn't do this. If not to me, then at least to Edward and Charlie.

Edward was furious Jacob 'caused me such pain'. He is so sweet, isn't he?

I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist. I turned around to see Edward grinning down at me. I smiled sheepishly.

"You look tired. Just let Alice do the job." He insisted, bringing a hand up to the right side of my head. He rubbed my cheek with his thumb."It's my wedding, too." I pouted, leaning against his hand.

"You know, you don't have to do this." He frowned, tilting his head to the side. "I want you to be happy."

"I want to make _you_ happy."

"You being happy makes me happy. A wedding that you don't want doesn't make me happy."

"But I know a wedding would make you happy." I sighed and closed my eyes. His other marble hand cupped my chin, making me look at him. I staggered as I opened my eyes. It was filled with so much love. His topaz eyes held my own chocolate brown ones. I reminded myself to breathe.

"Okay, break it up."

Alice came around, and separated us harshly. "Serious and elegant or casual yet pretty?"

"Stop with the wedding plans, Alice!" I groaned. I walked to the couch in the middle of the Cullen's living room and flopped down, burying my head in my hands. Someone sat down beside me. A stone cold hand patted my shoulder gently.

Edward, being the best _man_ on earth, said with or without the wedding, he's going to change me on my 19th birthday. That's in just over a month. Sure, I wanted it _now_, but I am afraid. I think changing me on September the thirteenth is a great birthday present.

"Alice," I heard Edward's voice from my side, "Can we hold off the plans for now? Bella's getting stressed, and why does it have to be so soon, anyways?"

I hear Alice huff and walk away. I muttered a thanks to Edward. I can feel him smileling gently down at me.

Also, we, Edward and I, decided that we are going to _try_ just before he changes me. That makes me feel a little better. With this idea in my head, I'm sort of looking forward to my birthday, even if I'll be technically two years older than Edward forever.

"Are you getting cold feet?" He asked, rubbing my shoulders.

"No. I don't want to."

"Tell me, Bella."

"I told you."

"It's okay, Bella, everyone gets cold feet."

"Even you?"

"My feet are always cold, you know that."

I smiled despite of myself. I looked up and saw those topaz eyes again.

"Would it be better if I was a vampire?" I asked innocently.

"No." Answered Edward sternly. His harsh words caught me by surprise. His expression softened. "I don't have you to go through all that pain in the middle of this wedding chaos."

"I'd be fine, I swear!"

"Not on my life."

"Your life is already over."

"You know what I mean," Edward smiled. "Besides, I'll change you on your birthday."

I looked away from him and out the window. The sun was shining brightly through the windows. The trees danced in the wind.

"It's still hard to believe vampires live in this house." I smiled, not taking my eyes off the Cullen's garden. There were flowers of each kind. My favorite was the rose bush. There were newly bloomed roses perched on the green bush in the center of the garden beside a small fountain. Birds came to drink the water every day. It seemed so unreal. So beautiful.

"Is it so hard to believe?"

"Yes, actually. For the record, I'm still waiting for the running and screaming myself."

I heard him chuckle beside me. I smiled again.

"So, are we still going to do this thing?"

Edward cupped my chin and made me look at him. This time, though, I looked down instead of right at him. I didn't know what to choose. The wedding sounds.. great, but there was a part of me that didn't want to do it.

"I don't know, Edward. I don't."

"Why don't we hold it off for another month or so?"

I paused. He removed his hand from my face. I sighed.

"Can we have a honeymoon before the wedding?"

He gave me another one of his low chuckles.

"Sure. And perhaps two after it?"

"That sounds nice."

I looked up and smiled. "_Can_ we hold the wedding off for another month?"

"Anything for you."

This time, my smile was sincere.

xx

You would think I would have gotten used to riding on Edward's back. Well, I'm not, and let's just leave it at that.

Still, I didn't want to walk five hours just to get to our meadow.

I closed my eyes and hoped for the best. It wasn't that bad. Before I knew it, we were there. It was partly cloudy today. As we lay on our meadow, some clouds drifted in front of the sun, and away. As a result, Edward would shine for a minute, then un-shine for the next. It was quite amusing.

The first few buttons of his black shirt was open. His marble muscular chest exposed. His sleeves were rolled up, too. He looked sexily casual in his dress shirt.

My upper body was lying on top of him. My chest, my head and both of my hands were on his hard, cold chest. We were talking in low voices our wedding. I didn't feel stressed at all.

I played with his red-copper hair for a bit, then looked I looked up into his eyes.

We stayed in that position for a few more minutes, then his hand froze on my head. I looked up to see him frowning at the sky. I followed his gaze.

There was five, no six big figures flying above us in the sky. They were really big. Some were long and lanky, others were... less long. The six looked nothing like birds. More like figurines on wings.

It flew past us within a half of a minute. I looked at Edward again.

"What?"

He frowned even harder.

"They have minds."

"_What_?" I repeated, flabbergasted.

"I'm telling you, they're... human." That sounded more like a question than anything else.

Grabbing me by the waist, he suddenly stood up, making me come up with him.

"Woa."

He threw me on his back, and without notice, he took off.

I shut my eyes instantly. I heard his mutter an apology, but I barely heard it. My head was spinning again.

He suddenly stopped, and put me down.

"Huh?" I looked up and saw him looking at the trees with an expression that was part confusion, part understanding, and part frustration.

"They-they know I can hear them?" He said. I didn't respond. It sounded like he was talking to himself. He then looked at me. "Seriously, I heard them! They said something about.. flying faster. And to watch out for me, because I can read minds.. _too_?"

I raised my eyebrows. Out of nowhere, Edward's cell phone started to vibrate.

He held up one finger and answered it.

"Yeah, Alice?"

He talked to fast, his lips were barely moving. But I knew that was the way they communicated.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. See you later."

He still had the look when he shut his phone and looked back at me.

"Alice says she saw a vision. She saw the bird kids, too. Actually, she said that three of them were our – your age. The rest were younger. She described them as 'wild', crazy children."

His brows were raised, as were mine.

"Okay. Are we going to meet them?" I asked, hardly believing the two of them. Bird people? Yeah, I'm dating a vampire. Sure, my best friend is a werewolf, but seriously, bird people?

"Alice didn't see anything about them communicating with anyone else but themselves. They caught a bear and were roasting parts of it over an open fire. Emmett's not going to like this. Bird people stealing our prey..."

He was muttering by then, utterly pissed. If I believed the bird-people story a bit more, I could probably feel his anger.

"So..?"

He shook his head. "Let's just go home."

By home, I knew he meant his. God, I've been spending so much time with the Cullen's there days, I hardly get time alone with my dad.

Charlie is getting along well. Very well. Even with Emmett. I still haven't told him about the vampires and werewolves thing, but I'm going to. I'm planning on talking to him _after_ the wedding. After we get married.

Another reason to not get married?

No! I'm _not_ getting cold feet! Don't even think about it.

We rode home in silence. I could tell Edward was still thinking hard. Perhaps trying to hear the bird people's thoughts again? Still, he drove without effort. It was pretty impressive.

Carlisle was waiting for us outside the house. He looked like he was thinking hard, too. I found Alice in her room. Her eyes were shut close. Probably trying to see another vision.

I heard a part of Edward and Carlisle's conversation as they were coming up the stairs, and into Carlisle's study.

"Edward, don't think too much about our powers. We should all be closing down our minds."

"Yeah, that makes sense. The bid kids would be, too."

"That's the problem. Get Jasper. Emmett, too. Alice, while you're at it. You know what, bring everyone."

They sounded so urgent. It was like the James thing all over again.

Alice shook her head and got up from her cushion she was sitting on, and exited the door without a word. I saw Edward behind the opened door. He smiled, but I could tell he was still thinking about the bird people. His eyes looked at me, but he didn't _see_ me. At least, the only thing I saw was confusion and concentration.

I followed Edward down the hall, and into Carlisle's study. Everyone was already there. It felt like they're going through all of this trouble for me, again, even though I _knew_ it wasn't.

"So, guys, you all know about the bird people, right? Well then, you should also know that one or more of them can read minds, too. That's why we need to close our minds down. We cannot let anything slip from our heads that they can take advantage of.

"I know, I'm probably over exaggerating it, but we have no idea who these people are. We are certain each and every one of them are special. I can guarantee you they all have powers."

Carlisle looked at me. I blushed deep red. I believe him! I do. It's just that it's still a tad bit hard to believe. It just.. didn't make sense.

I nodded, anyways. He smiled encouragly, and exited the room. Everyone was gone in a blink of an eye. In less than two seconds, the only ones left was Edward and myself. I felt his cool lips touch my forehead for a brief moment. He spoke in a low voice.

"No reason to worry. We've just never seen this before. It's new for us, and usually, nothing is new for us. We've seen it all, after all."

That cheered me up a bit.

"I'm positive it's nothing. It's just precaution, all of it." He continued, stroking me hair.

I nodded. I stood up from a chair I've been sitting on for the last minute, and left the room with Edward.

These bird people are really getting on my nerves.


	3. Forks

Now, was it so hard to give me ten reviews? I don't think so.. so why don't you give me some more? I'll be content once I've got near 20.

Now, on a happier-for-you note,

Weehee, chapter three!

Cat

xx

**Chapter Three**

**Forks**

"So, that's Forks? Wow! It's _tiny_! I can actually see the beginning and end of this town!"

"Jesus Christ, Nudge, it's not like you've never seen a town before."

"Shut up, this one's tiny."

"Stop frigging saying that word!"

"Why? 'Cause _you_'re tiny?"

"I'm almost as tall as you!"

"Yeah, right!"

"Nudge, Gazzy, shut the hell up!"

"Angel, don't swear!"

"Shut up!"

I rolled my eyes. This is so typical. First Nudge will go overboard with something again. Then, Gazzy and Angel would get annoyed. Then Iggy would scold Angel or Gazzy for saying out a swear word they picked up from him and Fang.

What can I say, they're all pre-teens now. Well, not Nudge much, but she doesn't act her age most of the time.

"Guys." I sighed. I turned around and flapped my wings up and down lightly to hover in the air.

"Sorry." Angel was always the first to apologize. I suspect that she always use her powers to change my mood. I can't technically be mad, then. It drives me crazy.

"Yeah," mumbled Nudge, stopping beside Angel, who was also hovering in the air.

Gazzy just nodded his head. When he saw Iggy and Fang flying east again, he decided to follow them. It reminded me of that time, three years ago, when Fang took Iggy and Gazzy and ditched me, Nudge and Angel.

I closed my mind from those memories, and followed Fang, who was currently in the lead.

"So, where are we going to stop and sleep tonight? It's not like there's any good hotels in Forks."

Fang raised an eye at me. I think it means a) we just had breakfast, why are we planning on sleeping soon? And b) since when do we need to stay at five star hotels?

"I don't know. There's a forest up ahead."

Internet said that Forks was usually cloudy and rainy. What a bunch of BS. The sun is bright and shining. If we weren't mutant kids, we would have already gotten a sun burn.

"Jesus, it's hot today." I muttered, frowning.

Under the sun's glare, the six of us continued flying until Nudge whined that she was hungry.

"Okay, let's stop soon." I said, looking down. There were endless rows of trees below us. We could fly down anytime we want and get some food, if not from our backpack, then from mother nature. A.K.A. plants, berries and little furry eatable creatures.

"I see a clearing up ahead." Fang said, pointing.

I looked ahead. He was right. There was a bit where there are no trees. Huh. We could camp there.

Suddenly Angel gasped. I looked back instantly.

She looked scared at first. Her hands were at her mouth, her eyes staring ahead. I stopped and flied towards her. She flew right into my arms.

"M-Max,"

"What, sweetie?" I said in a soothing voice. A hand came up and stroked her blonde curls.

Who is hell could make Angel this scared? Oh, they're going to have a piece of me!

"Tell me, honey." I whispered, hugging on to Angel while still in the air.

"There are people there!"

I waited patiently, running a hand down her hair.

" Th-They c-can hear us thinking, too!"

"What."

This time, it was Iggy who spoke. I turned to look at him. I felt my baby looking up, too.

"Let's go check it out." Fang's words were sharp, it scared me.

We flew towards the clearing. I held Angel the whole way.

"Guys, we look down a bit, but we don't stop flying, okay?" I commanded fiercely.

Iggy and Gazzy nodded. Fang, Nudge and Angel just kept looking ahead.

As we got over the clearing, with our super-vision, we saw two people, clearly couples because they were cuddling, sitting in the middle of the meadow. We flew straight ahead, just like I wanted us to.

"I could hear them talking about us." Iggy was the first one to break the silence. Angel nodded.

Jesus, how good can Iggy's hearing get? Even for an avian-human kid, that's pretty impressive, being able to hear people talking from a couple of miles up high.

"Let's take a rest." I started to descend. The others followed me.

With my super-vision, again, I saw a couple of rabbits scuffling around for food. I sighed sadly. Not only can they not get their own food, they had to _be_ food. I heard Nudge groan in protest.

I let Angel go without warning. With a tiny yelp, and flapped her little wings so she doesn't drop. As soon as I did, though, I used my super speed and charged down to the rabbits. I pulled up just in time, my sneakers brushing on the dirt below, my two hands grabbing two rabbits by the throat.

In less than ten minutes, we were eating roasted rabbits and some berries Fang picked while the rabbits were roasting.

Hey, at least it's healthier than MacDonald's.

I couldn't sleep that night. We passed the day by discussing about whether or not we should get in contact with the people who could read minds, as well. Gazzy said maybe they came from the School, too. Fang said it was ridiculous.

I didn't know what to say. I was 'too deep in thought' about it. Iggy said I'm too tense. I got angry at him and smacked him in the head. Seriously, for a blind guy, how observant can he get?

We ended up camping in a forest just outside of Forks. According to my map, it's called La Push.

And by camping, I mean sleeping on the dirt with our backpacks as pillows.

Fun, fun, fun.

And I couldn't sleep. What a surprise.

I tried not to think about the people we saw at the meadow, but it was hard. So I got Fang to distract me.

It involved making out, basically.

But then _he_ got tired and went to bed. I stayed for first watch.

I wasn't exactly _watching_. More like staring out, looking at nothing. I thought of all the different possibilities of who the people were. So far, I've got Gazzy's School theory. That'll mean they are mutants just like us. But then, how many Schools are there? None of us remember them. Perhaps they were made before us, and have escaped better than we did?

I have to agree with Fang, though, it did seem ridiculous.

Maybe they're just talented? Maybe there's a new Kung-Fu type of thing that if you study it hard enough, you can read other people's minds.

More ridiculous than the School theory.

Or maybe Angel is going crazy? We are, after all, reaching our expiration dates soon. Although we don't show it, I'm pretty sure all of us are thinking about the exact same thing; When do we _die_?

Is it at all possible that Angel might be the first one to die because she has lots of powers? She's got mind reading, water breathing, emotion controlling, scary telepathic moving-without-touching and she developed a new power, as well as mastering her other powers, over these three years. Element controlling. She can literally turn anything into gold, for instance. It just takes up all of her energy. Gazzy made her turn an ordinary rock into a piece of gold. She blacked out after the transformation. And a few weeks later, the gold sort of died. It just.. melted into rocks.

Oh, Angel isn't the only one who has a new power. Gazzy can make stuff smell good and bad. Once, Nudge was too hungry, he made her own nose smell like rotting fruit. I smelt it from ten meters away. It was so revolting. Then again, whenever he passes gas, he makes it smell good, like freshly cut grass, or something. Bit useful.

Iggy can draw maps. We were staying at a hotel, and he just drew what he thought the hotel room looked like. In the end, it was an exact duplicate of the hotel. It was kind of creepy. Maybe after he master this power, he can draw down anywhere he wants. That'll be useful, too. Very.

Nudge can see stuff. Like, she can see through walls and stuff. Only if she touches it, though. Kind of disappointing, but it's still really cool. Sometimes, she touches the wall that connects her and Angel's hotel room, and mine and Fang's. She got totally freaked out one time. She deserved it. But it's nothing over PG13 for us. Hello? We've got children around!

Fang can play with emotions. It's quite annoying. He can make people around him change moods. It looks effortless, but apparently, he have all these arguments with the person's head. After he's done his work, though, his victim gets a huge headache. He needs to master his power better, too.

Me? I mastered super-speed. Also, I just found out that I can multitask. No, seriously, I can extraordinarily multitask. I once got Angel to bed, Nudge to shut up, thought about what to do the next day, reasoned with Gazzy about hair styles and I did not miss a single thing on the news on TV. It was quite awesome. I bet I can fight off bad guys, watch TV, fly super-speed, day dream and make out with Fang a once without missing a single step. If only that was human/mutantly/physically possible.

Okay, getting side tracked here.

I think sat there, thinking, for three or four hours. It went by like it was just five minutes. Soon enough, Fang woke up and told me to go to sleep. I let him take over the watch, and I took his place inside a sleeping bag and tried to go to sleep. My mind was probably going two hundred miles an hour, but my body was aching from exhaustion. My muscles were practically screaming. My mind wouldn't shut down, though.

I think another three hours passed when Iggy got up and joined Fang. I listened to them talk. My mind was half way shut by now, so their conversations didn't make any sense. It was all fogged up. I would understand the words they said, but I wouldn't understand overall their conversation. It was pretty retarded. I knew that I wouldn't remember anything when I wake up, anyways.

They talked about the people with mind reading skills. Iggy thinks they're a threat to us, just like I do. I didn't understand what Fang said in response. Then, the conversation suddenly skipped, like my mind just fast forwarded a whole half an hour. I heard them whispering about me. I fought against my will and stayed as awake as possible. Their words made sense, all of a sudden.

"What about Max?" I could hear Iggy whisper.

"What _about_ Max?" Fang repeated in another tone.

"Are you going to keep on messing with her emotions?" What? What about my emotions? I knew that Fang meddle with emotions, but I never knew I had anything to do with it.

"You know if I don't, she's going to snap. You know she's mentally unstable," Fang's voice was so low now, I could barely hear it.

"It's probably coming from all the stress. We should take over the flock sometimes. She's doing too much," Stress?

"Yeah. Even with her multitasking powers.. what are we going to do?" Fang sounded like he was in so much pain. I wanted to go and hug him right now. For one, I knew that he would then realize I heard everything, and two, I couldn't get up even if I tried. My body was rejecting my brain.

"For now? Let her sleep. Let her be in her peaceful times," Even with my eyes shut, I knew Iggy turned around because his voice became clearer and louder.

I could tell Fang turned around, too. "Angel once told me what a white coat thought years ago," He paused. I could see him close his eyes. His words sounded so pained. My heart ached. "The white coat thought that the more stress there are to the heart, the less time it's going to keep on beating,"

My brain shut down at that point, cutting Fang off. Even though I tried to turn it on, again, it didn't. I knew that as soon as I wake up, I'm going to forget about everything I just heard.

-a/n-

And because I love you so, I'm going to put up a bit of coming up chapters.

-x-x-x-

_Suddenly, I heard growling from behind me. My eyes flew open as I saw the most humongous animals I have ever seen in my long, painful life. They looked like wolves. There were five of them. One in the middle, up front, and four at his sides, forming a V shape. The leader growled once, and all of them pounced at the same time. _

_"Shit!" _

_I unfurled my wings, and pushed myself out of the water. The biggest wolf missed my feet just by centre meters. I tried to fly higher, but was dragged down by another wolf, grabbing on to my foot. I heard a loud snap, indicating my ankle was broken. _

_My god, they were like Erasers! Fully, and more morphed Erasers! _Giant wolves


	4. Say What?

**Chapter Four**

**Say what?**

The night was long. Edward took me out for a movie. I picked a comedy, but despite all the laughing – it was hilarious! – I still felt uneasy. It was like I was expecting the bird people to jump out from brushes. It was ridiculous. Still, Edward was tense, too. That didn't really help me.

We drove home, the Cullen's home, in silence. He seemed at ease, looking at the road. I knew he wasn't really _looking_ at where he was driving, but he kept his gaze on the windshield. He would look at me one in a while, then sigh. Was it frustration, or something else?

He parked the Volvo at the side of the curb. Before I got my seat belt off, he was already opening my door.

His lips caught mine as I stepped out of his car. He kicked the door shut, and swung me around, then lifting me up, and carrying me towards the house. His lips were still on mine as we entered the house. I broke free for a moment, gasping for air.

"Are they home?" I asked, my arms around his neck.

"Nope," He smiled, kissing me again. I lost track of things, and suddenly, I was on a soft bed.

Edward's king sized bed was still in the middle of his room. Now, there was a crimson red velvet duvet on the mattress. The bed sheets were lilac colored silk. Giant, poofy pillows were still on the bed.

I felt Edward climb on top of me. My hands were on the back of his head and neck. His were all over my body, like it was feeling and memorizing every curve. He was kissing me hard, like all of the patience he once had just evaporated. For once, I wasn't aware of my heart rate, beating thunderously against my heart.

We kissed furiously until I literally had to gasp for air. I probably forgot to breathe, because I was already feeling dizzy. Edward let go for a moment, letting me get oxygen. Then, he kissed down my neck. I felt him suck on the right side of my neck, beside my shoulder. I felt like giggling.

"Hickeys?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He chuckled as he came up, again. I felt my neck with my left hand. I didn't understand why it was so close to my shoulder.

"So you can hide it, if you want." Said Edward, kissing me again. Oh, I get it. Charlie.

I kissed back, putting my right hand on the back of his head. I kicked off my shoes, and let my right leg slip up his left thigh, my toes tugging on his jeans.

I heard a groan from him as he rolled off me. He lied beside me, his face in his hands.

"What?" I said, sharply. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," He replied, letting his hands drop. "You did every fine. Better than fine, actually. Too much for me."

That's when I saw that the place in between his legs was sticking up in a weird angle. I snorted.

"It's not funny." Edward sat up.

"It's hilarious!" I did the same.

He gave me a look, and got up.

"Wait, no, don't go." I said, reaching out.

"I'm coming back."

I watched Edward leave the room. I sighed. I rang my fingers through my hair. Edward was suddenly beside me again, sitting on the bed.

"Where did you go?"

"I took a quick shower."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really now? I usually take three seconds. That obviously took you four."

I smelled strawberry shampoo on his hair. I chortled.

We were silent for a couple of minutes. Edward sitting awkwardly beside me.

"So.." I was the first to break the silence. Edward looked at me.

"Yeah?"

I breathed loudly out my nose. "Are we going to do something?"

He shrugged, looking back at the floor.

"Look," I said, frowning. "Why don't you just tell me what I did wrong. I just-"

"You didn't do anything wrong," He cut me off. "I'm just frustrated that I had to stop."

I rolled my eyes. "That's a ridiculous reason to be upset."

He just shook his head. A few droplets of water landed on my lap.

"I thought I finally have enough self-control. Obviously not." 

We stayed like that for a while. The silent was semi-awkward. It just didn't feel right to speak. Suddenly, Edward snapped his head up, his eyes alert.

"What?" I demanded immediately, frowning. I heard noises from downstairs. A bunch of people's footsteps, and voices. I recognized Alice's high soprano one. It sounded like she was hysterical. That couldn't be right. Even when she was nervous, and scared, Alice always kept her grace.

I looked at Edward, who was getting up. Obviously, he had heard something going on in Alice's head. It seemed to be really alarming him.

I followed Edward downstairs. I saw Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie in the living room. Alice and Jasper were standing up, arguing with each other. Alice's voice rang through the big room, her arms were thrown up, her eyes in disbelief. Jasper was keeping his cool, unlike Alice, but still kept his side of the argument, despite Alice's rant. Rosalie was sitting down, looking at Alice and Jasper with amusement and interest in her eyes. As soon as we entered the room, they all stopped what they were doing, and looked at me and Edward.

They stared at us for at the most three seconds. I was still in shock, but Edward seemed totally relaxed. As Alice and Jasper started arguing again, Rosalie returned watching them. I turned to Edward, and whispered, "What's going on?"

He shook his head once, and said "Lover's spat." He turned to me and grinned at his little joke. I rolled my eyes.

Edward walked in the room. I followed their lead. After I sat down, I focused on Alice and Jasper's argument, interested. Edward sat down beside me, looking at the window.

"That's no excuse! You know you meant it when you.. when you insulted me like that!" sputtered Alice.

She looked furious. Obviously Jasper was so into the argument, he didn't bother to make Alice feel better. I've never seem Alice loose it like this. It was scary.

"This is about the other night, when I got bored on you, isn't it?" Jasper was a great deal taller than Alice, and it looked like he was taking advantage of his height. They were standing so close to each other, and Jasper towered over Alice, his eyes stone hard.

"No! This is about you, not caring anymore! I-"

"Oh, I get it, you're more concerned about _Bella_ than me!"

I was startled when Jasper spat out my name with so much bitterness. They were arguing over _me_?

"What? Of course I'm more concerned about Bella! What are you thinking? Do you think she can defend herself nearly as good as you could defend _yourself_?"

"But that's not the point, is it?"

"No! You know you should never have even _suggested_ interacting with the bird people!"

The bird people? The thought of them send a shiver down my spine. They are definitely creeping me out now.

"You know what I did was the right thing to do, Alice."

"No, I don't! They are dangerous! I specifically-"

"You're not in charge!"

Their voices kept on building. By now, they were practically shouting.

"I think I know better than you! I think I would know what to do!" Jasper threw up his arms in frustration.

"Well, _I_ don't think so!" Alice stomped her right foot down. I felt the ground shake.

I leaned forward, and rubbed my temples with my fingertips. Why are Alice and Jasper getting so uptight about such a small, simple thing?

"Ugh!"

Jasper turned his back on us, on the couch, and walked towards the grand piano, where there was a vase of roses and a delicate looking small figure of a fairy, standing on her toes like a ballerina. Her arms were lifted over her head.

"Yo, watch it!" Edward suddenly yelled, just as Jasper lifted his hand, making me jump about a feet high.

Jasper, instead of smashing the piano into pieces, he swiped his hand over the miniature fairy, towards Alice. The antique statue flew just passed her, grazing her spiky black hair. It smashed into millions of small pieces on the wall behind Alice. Half of the pieces bounced off the wall, and landed on the floor ten feet away from the grand piano.

Alice, who obviously had not seen Jasper destroy the fairy, was standing stiff, thunderstruck. Her eyes were wide, her mouth left hanging.

"Jasper, you bastard!" She screamed. I noticed her hands were balled into fists, it was painful to watch how tight she was squeezing her hands. "You knew that was my favorite- most precious-"

Alice struggled to find the right words. Jasper turned around to face Alice.

"What?" He snapped, his gaze hard on Alice.

I felt Edward stiffen beside me. I was still frozen in shock, afraid to move. Rosalie turned her head sharply at the door. Jasper and Alice turned their heads, as well., completely forgotten about their fight.

"What?" I asked sharply, finally found me voice.

"Emmett," Edward whispered hoarsely. He stood up, eyes wide. Rosalie, Alice and Jasper followed him, walking sharply to the door. I stood up, still shaken. Just as I got to the door, Carlisle came in, supporting what looked like Emmett, or what's left of him, anyway.

"Alice, get my bag." Carlisle said firmly, walking towards the table with Emmett. With a grunt, Emmett flopped down n a chair Rosalie pulled out.

"Fuck!" He cursed, his face crunched up in pain.

Emmett looked like hell. His nose looked broken, the black from his black eye went down over his cheeks. His whole upper body looked abnormal, like all of his bones were crushed. His left knee was sticking up to a weird angle, his right leg was turned the wrong way, and his whole body was covered in dried blood. As he cried out, I saw missing teeth – at least five of them.

Edward quietly tugged on my arm, ushering me out of the room. I finally found a way to move, and stop staring at the broken mess that was Emmett. My eyes darted off him. And trust me, it was a hard thing to do.

When we got to Edward's room again, I fell on his soft bed back first. I stared at the ceiling for a couple of seconds, eyes still wide, mind still trying to sink in what I have just seen for the past five minutes.

"Alice was so angry she didn't even see it coming. And if only Jasper knew how to control other's feelings when he's upset." Edward said gravely, sitting down softly beside me.

"W-What the _hell_ happened?" I managed to squeak out.

"I don't know about Alice and Jasper. They hardly fight. Their last argument was over the last bit of prey, two decades ago."

I closed my eyes, my brain suddenly starting to hurt. I started rubbing my temples again.

"And Emmett?"

"He was attacked by, uh, werewolves."

I inhaled sharply. Edward coughed out the last part, but I still got it.

"Um, who?" I asked, sitting up, trying to hide my hope. Maybe Jacob came back? Oh, god, Jacob.

Edward turned to me, watching my expression.

"Um, Paul?"

My insides started to hurt at the thought of the pack. Jacob. Jacob.

I swallowed down the lump that was getting stuck in my throat.

"What a surprise." Hey, I tried my best to sound sarcastic. "He's always loosing it."

My laugh was shaky, my eyes started to water. My 'laugh' turned into sobs. Soon enough, I was crying on Edward's shoulder.

After a few minutes, I got myself together. I straightened up, sniffing.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I don't know why I did that."

It was true. I haven't broken down since the day after Jacob left. I try not to remember, thank you.

I got up, and without another word, I made my way to the wash room. My eyes were puffy and red. There was snot coming down my nose. Jeez, I'll be happy when I'm a vampire, and all graceful. The sooner, the better. Yay, 19th birthday!

_You've got to marry him sooner or later, too. _

Ugh. Stupid nagging voice at the back of my head.

"You okay?" I heard Edward's soft voice coming from the hall way. I closed the door on him.

"Go away." I mumbled, turning on the cold water.

After I've washed my face, I looked up. Better. I let the cold droplets of water drip off my face as I left the washroom. I walked back to Edward's room, but it was empty. So I went downstairs.

_Bingo_. Everyone was downstairs. They were sitting around the table. Again, another prop.

"What'd I miss?" I asked, my voice kept light and casual. I inwardly patted myself on the back.

"I shaw de bir' peepl'. 'Ey fed fom us." Said Emmett with a shrug. He looked better. His left eye was still swollen. He had bandages on his upper, muscular body, and he had cast on his left leg, and bandages on his right.

"As in, he saw the bird people, and they fled from him." Edward said in a bored voice, after I shot him my confused look.

"Oh," I said softly. I saw Rosalie run her fingers through Emmett's washed hair. She looked at Emmett with so much love, and concern, my heart ached for her. I couldn't imagine how I would feel if Edward got injured like that.

"At least that Paul rat got what he deserved." Said Rosalie bitterly. I gasped.

"You don't mean-"

"No, no," Edward stood up, and put a hand on me. "He just got really injured. I'd say Emmett put more damage on Paul than Paul did Emmett."

I nodded.

"Only because Paul was already injured before fighting Emmett." Alice added unhelpfully.

"Oh, yeah, Alice," I remembered, looking up at her. "What happened with you guys and the bird people?"

That slipped out of my mouth unwillingly. Oh, jeez, I hope they don't get in a fight again.

"Jasper and I saw them after they got in a fight with the werewolves." Alice explained. I breathed out in relief. "Emmett found the bird people's scent in La Push. The werewolves though he was going to cross the border. Paul attacked."

I nodded again. Things were making sense now.

"And, also, we're thinking of, uh, meeting, the bird people. As in, we want to befriend them."

I spoke too soon.

"But there's one complication." Edward added, frowning.

I looked at him, impatiently waiting for him to continue.

"The Volturi are back. They want them, too. But not for good reasons, trust me."

"What?" I questioned, completely lost.

"I heard Jane, Alec, Felix and some tracker. They're in Forks."

"We thought they wanted to check on you," Alice said, running a hand through her hair. "But then, I saw a vision. Edward confirmed it."

"What?" I asked, hating the suspense.

"In my vision, the bird people are gone. And Edward caught a few thoughts. They want them. They want to test on them."

My eyes grew wide.

"And they're not bad people!" Alice cried, her hand coming down with a light thump. "They're hurt. They've been attacked by werewolves! They don't deserve to be tested on by the Volturi."

"But the Volturi are here. For them." I raised my eyebrows. Wow. These people must be really interesting.

"Yeah." Edward spoke softly beside me. "Maybe we can get to them before the Volturi?"

Alice nodded, in distress. "Yeah, maybe."

_But is it really worth it, though, _I thought_. Is it really worth all this trouble?_

—a/n—

Reviews that I couldn't reply to---

Aviator301

Thank you, thank you. And I guess you would have to read to find out.

Shttrd Glas

I think this is why I put up teasers in the first place. Haha. Thanks for reading!

-x-x-x-

_"What happened to the Volturi, then?" I asked, looking up from my food. _

_Edward tensed up. "They're near Forks, in a plane. They'll be here in a couple of hours, actually. Alice and Jasper are looking for them. Rosalie and Emmett are at the airport, just in case they got here early. If we need to fight, we'll fight. Alice and Jasper will join them soon. If we need to fight, we'll fight." _

_Oh, god. This is just like a couple of months ago, when Victoria and her army were waiting in the shadows, ready to attack. _

_Someone's going to get hurt. By Edward's expression, I don't think he doubts that._


	5. Eraser Wolves

**Chapter Five**

**Eraser Wolves**

Fang and Iggy kept on whispering to each other the next day. It really got to my nerves. I tried asking Fang about it.

"What have you guy been talking about?" I demanded. We were flying low, in search of food for breakfast.

"Hmm?" Fang responded, pretending to be concentrated on finding some innocent animal to kill.

"Fang." I warned sharply.

He turned to me, and gave me a serious look. Too serious. "Boy stuff. It's rather embarrassing. I'd like it if you won't butt in, and ruin my ego."

I rolled my eyes. "Fang, I know something's up!"

Fang didn't respond. That really ticked me off.

Then, I tried Iggy.

"Iggy, what have you and Fang been so secretive about?" I demanded in the same tone I did with Fang.

"What?" Same response. Warning bells went off in my head.

"You know what." I glared at him. Like that made a difference.

"Boy stuff. Embarrassing. Please don't destroy ego."

He made it too obvious. So I gave it up. Now, we're just wondering around. It's after lunch. We have nothing to do.

I haven't checked my diary since we left for Forks. That's where we're at now. Still.

I don't know. There' a part of me that's afraid of what the little book is going to say. What if, one day, I open it up, and it tells me that Angel got kidnapped, or that, oh, god forbid, Fang had died, or something? Ohh, god.

I'm still quite pissed about Fang and Iggy.

"Max, I'm hungry." Nudge's wary voice cut through my thoughts. I stood up, walked over to my backpack beside the camp fire, and dug out a protein bar we bought from a store at Forks. I threw the bar at Nudge, who caught it and started eating immediately.

"She'll complain again in two minutes. It's probably time to get some lunch, anyway." I heard Fang said softly behind me.

He probably noticed that I haven't been paying attention ever since we got to Forks. My mind has always been going over-drive. I would think about one thing, then switch over to another, then another, then back to the first, and, well, you get the idea.

I looked over at the flock. We were camping near a waterfall. Gazzy and Angel were playing in the water. Iggy was sitting with Nudge, who was eating the protein bar. I noticed Iggy and Nudge have spent quite a lot of time together lately. I wonder what's up.

_Of course_, I thought bitterly, _its__ Fang that Iggy spends most time with. Vice-versa._

I nodded, forcing myself to pay attention.

"Get Iggy. Me and him can go get some food. You stay."

Jeez, even my commands sound wimpy. But you can't blame me. My brain feels like it's going to explode very, very soon.

Fang stood up beside me, and I heard him walk over to Iggy and Nudge. I followed him.

"Oh, can I come, too?" Nudge's exited voice rang through my mind, again. Ugh, I wasn't paying attention again? I felt like kicking something.

"Yeah, sure." I responded wearily, turning. I unfurled my wings, and took off. I heard Iggy and Nudge do the same.

I let the other two fall behind. They talked quietly behind me. I wonder what was up.

I forced myself to close my thoughts, and look down to search for food. I saw a flash of grey scuffle below me. I stopped, and hovered in air. I mentioned to Iggy to go down. He does it best.

Soon enough, we brought back to camp four rabbits, and a bunch of wild berries. Not exactly gourmet, but it'll do.

Angel and Gazzy looked ravenous when we came back. We kabobbed the rabbits, and put them over the fire. I tried Fang again.

"Are you going to tell me, or not?"

He didn't look at me. Instead, he replied briskly, "It's none of your concern. It'll just over load your brain."

I frowned. Fang leaned in to kiss me, but I shied away. I went over to sit with Angel. And guess what she said to me?

"Fang really does care about your health. You shouldn't do that."

Even the little fucking nine year old is telling me what's better for me.

Sorry, Angel, if you're listening.

After lunch, I decided to take a little tour of the forest. Fang insisted to go with me. I let him follow me around.

When we were in the air, though, I get super-speed, and got rid of him easily. I just needed to be alone.

I slowed down, and landed on a tree. I breathed in, and out slowly. It was really helping until I heard Fang yell out my name. I got really annoyed at that.

Oh, so he doesn't want to tell me anything, but he does want to follow me? Can't he take a hint? I. Want. To. Be. _Alone_!

"Go away!" I shouted, turbo-flying again.

I don't know how far I went. Soon enough, though, I saw the end of the green blur that was the forest. I saw little houses and such. I slowed down.

It was such a weird village. Everything smelled... animal like. Like it was some kind of petting zoo. Village style. No one was really there. I flew at normal speed until I saw a beach. Huh.

I landed on the gravel. I kicked off my shoes, and rolled up my pants. I felt better as the cool waves slashed on my feet. I went in until the water reached my knees. I wiggled my toes, and felt little fish swim past.

Suddenly, I heard growling from behind me. My eyes flew open as I saw the most humongous animals I have ever seen in my long, painful life. They looked like wolves. There were five of them. One in the middle, up front, and four at his sides, forming a V shape. The leader growled once, and all of them pounced at the same time.

"Shit!"

I unfurled my wings, and pushed myself out of the water. The biggest wolf missed my feet just by centre meters. I tried to fly higher, but was dragged down by another wolf, grabbing on to my foot. I heard a loud snap, indicating my ankle was broken.

My god, they were like Erasers! Fully, and more morphed Erasers! _Giant wolves_!

I wasn't sure if they were Erasers of not. They look more animal-like than them. I tested out their strength.

I planted my other foot on the ground, and swung my broken one around. Hard. The wolf yelped, and let go of my right foot. It landed with a huge _splash_ in the water, fifteen feet away from me.

They were heavy, but not that strong.

I ran until I got to my shoes. I can heard their snarling behind me. Oh, dear god. One, poor, mutant kid against four big, mean, _angry_ wolf mutants. Unfair-much?

"Ugh!" I swung a round-house kick at the nearest, and biggest, one. I hit it right in the middle. Unfortunately, its feet were planted hard on the ground. It didn't move a bit. _Dang._

The wolf bit down hard on my right shoulder. I let out one ear deafening scream. I felt like a frigging chew toy.

Fortunately, it let go. I didn't hear any bones cracking. Good thing, too. It's no time to get an injury like that.

My wings stretched out. And as menacing as I tried to look, I flew away. They let me go. I think they were just trying to protect their own territory.

Good thing my wings didn't get hurt. I flew super-speed away from the beach. I passed the village within a second. After a while of green blurs below me, I slowed down. It took another minute or so to find camp. They were all there. I sighed out in relief.

"What the hell happened?" Demanded Fang as soon as I landed.

"Sorry," I mumbled sarcastically, flopping down. My right foot was sticking at a wrong angle. There was blood flooding from my shoulder. Oops. The little animals must have thought it was raining blood.

"Here, let me clean you." Fang said irritably, sitting down beside me with the first aid kit in his hand. As he reached out to take a look at my shoulder, I suddenly snapped. I don't know why, but I was just still so annoyed at him and Iggy.

"Fuck off, Fang." I snapped, standing up. My ankle screamed in protest, but I snatched the kit away from him, and sat down somewhere else.

I felt the rest of the flock's gazes burn on my back. I don't know why I spazed at Fang like that, really. I surprised myself. But to keep my cool, I just ignored everyone.

Cleaning yourself up isn't really that hard. The hardest part was the bandaging my ankle. Because my shoulder was injured, I couldn't do it tight enough. But I managed.

I snapped the kit together, and leaned back on a tree. I closed my eyes, and let my thoughts wonder. Suddenly, the little black book at the bottom of my backpack seemed very appealing.

So I got it out.

I sat there for quite some time, just looking at the black cover. I glanced around, and saw the rest of the flock was off doing their own thing. The younger set was in the water, again, and Fang and Iggy are close together, talking about something again. Anger burned inside me again.

Actually, it was more like, frustration. But you get the jist.

I opened my book once I confirmed that no one was looking. I took a deep breath, and read out today's entry.

_'June 23__rd_

_Are there more than one kind of Erasers on this planet? The answer is yes. Have I fought them all? Again, yes._

_My shoulder hurts like hell, and my ankle does too. I don't think I bandaged it properly. Thanks to my spaz, I'm too proud to ask Fang for help. I don't know what happened, okay? It just came out!_

_I wonder if we should take a break. Would that make the flock suffer? Oh, I'd rather not break up with Fang. I still love him. I don't want the flock to split again._

I single tear rolled down my cheek. That is right. I do still love Fang.

_After a while, __Iggy heard some people coming. __Soon enough, we saw them. They tried to talk with us, but we ran away from them._

That was it. I flipped the page over, but there was nothing written on the back. I closed the book, and put it carefully back in my bag.

"Hey," I heard a soft voice above me. I looked up, and saw Fang. "Mind if I sit?"

I shook my head. My gaze dropped on the ground again.

"What's up?"

I glared at him. "What's left for us to say, Fang? I know you're hiding something from me. Just tell me, dammit!"

He frowned, and looked away. "It's none of your concern." His words were cold as ice.

I childishly turned my head sharply away from him. Ugh. So. Irritable.

"Someone's coming." I heard Iggy say.

I stood up immediately, grabbed my bag, and mentioned the younger set to come in.

Just as Angel, Gazzy and Nudge came out of the water, two figures appeared from the woods. I gave them a hard look.

"What do you want?" I demanded, focusing on them.

They were female, and male. The female was short, the male was tall. They both had breath taking beauty. The female gracefully took a step forward, and smiled warmly. Something inside me jumped. The smile. It was _too_ warm. It reminded me of Erasers when they were in human form.

"We just want to be friends. We can assist you." The female said in a smooth, sweet voice. Oh god. Human erasers flash back.

I said angrily, "We don't need it."

I tapped Fang, on my right, at the bottom of his back twice. I tapped Angel, on my left, twice on her back. That meant 'Up and away at the signal, pass it on.'

I looked at the male. He seemed very ticked off for some reason. Frustrated, like I had been.

"Come, let us help you," The female said again. She reached a hand out. That's it.

"Go!" I threw Angel up, and I watched her unfurl her white wings. I grabbed my backpack, jumped up, and did the same. I heard the rest of the flock follow me.

I looked back down. Both of them were watching us. Now they both looked angry.

Great. Now we don't have a place to camp.

"Report!" I called out in the air.

"Here!" I heard Angel from above me.

"Here! With my backpack." Nudge's voice came on my left.

"Same." Iggy said from my left, too. I wonder if he was flying with Nudge.

"Here!" Gazzy called back from above.

"Here, with stuff." Fang came from below.

"Look for a safe place to camp!" I called, angling my wings to fly higher. I looked down, trying to see the end of the forest.

"What about a hotel?" I heard Gazzy ask from above. Huh. That sounded like a good idea.

"A hotel it is, then!"

I angled my wings again, and made a U turn. We flew back to Forks. By the time we landed, my shoulder was aching badly. Maybe flying damaged it? That would suck.

I ignored the pain, and walked in the town. It was bigger than that village with the wolves. There were at least cars, and people here. We found a motel, and signed in with my Max card. Two rooms with three beds each. Perfect.

I gave one room key to Fang, and I left one for myself. I got the girls to come with me. He got the guys.

Angel immediately went to take a shower. Nudge lied on the bed to wait for Angel. I wanted to take a shower, too, but my shoulder was hurting so badly, I was afraid it would hurt even more if I got it wet.

And that was the least of my problems. Things just went downhill from there.

For one, Fang wanted to 'talk'.

"Just tell me what's wrong, Max."

"Nothing is wrong, Fang," I replied sharply, letting out as much acid as I can into the words. "We have nothing more to talk about. Go away."

He returned to his room, leaving me and fresh Angel behind. We sat in silence for a while. I clamped down my thoughts.

Then Nudge came out of the shower with a towel.

"Um, Max?" She squeaked out, looking totally freaked.

"What is it, Nudge?" I asked tiredly, getting up. My shoulder shrieked in pain. I ignored it.

"There's something horribly wrong." She was in the verge of tears now.

"What?" I repeated, snapping back.

Then I realized there was blood dripping from beneath the towel. What. The. Fuck?

Forgotten about my shoulder, I practically ripped off her towel. Holy shit, Nudge was bleeding from her frigging ass!

I turned to Angel. "Do you know what happened?"

She shook her head, eyes wide, apparently just as shocked as I am.

"Does it hurt?"

She shook her head again, her face scrunched up apologetically.

"Um, let's just stop the bleeding for now... we can see what happens later, okay, sweetie?" I said reassuringly, stroking Nudge's back. She nodded weakly.

I got a towel from the motel, and washed it with soap. After I squeezed all the water from it, I folded it and put it on Nudge's underwear.

'That should do it for now... I guess.' I thought, unsure.

The scared fourteen year old just sat on the bed, fully clothed and everything, starring ahead of her. I thought hard. Nothing happened like that to me three years ago.

Then the telephone rang. The receptionist said there were people downstairs who wanted to talk to you. I thought briefly, then told Nudge and Angel to stay where they were.

"But I want to come, too!" Angel argued firmly, looking very scary for a sweet nine year old.

"Sorry, sweetie, just stay with Nudge, okay? If anything happens, get Fang."

I ignored the elevator, and walked down three floors. To my surprise, it was different, yet the same, people this time. Two flawless people; One female, a short brunette with burgundy eyes, and one male with piercing black eyes and hair, making him look rather mysterious and emo. The female smiled sweetly.

"Hello. My name is Jane. Jane Volturi." She introduced in a sweeter, more child-like voice as the other female from the woods had. She held a hand to her right, where the other flawless was. "This is Iko Volturi."

I frowned. "What do you want?" My shoulder began to throb again. Then I realized that Angel told me they could read minds. I stopped thinking, hiding my weakness (shoulder) from them.

"We would like to help you, nothing more." The girl repeated.

"Is that all you say?" I replied sharply. "Because that's all I'm hearing from you. You make yourself sound like a robot, programmed to only say that."

The male's eyebrow twitched. The female only smiled.

"But that's all we want to do at the moment. We can cure your shoulder, because we know that's bothering you."

Oh, damn, they found out about it.

"We'll be back again tomorrow. Think about it. We can provide you food and shelter. And medicine." The female eyed my shoulder again. "We can answer your questions."

Instantly, I thought about Fang and Iggy, and why they whisper to each other all the time. How could they know about that? I thought about Nudge, and the blood. I thought about my shoulder, throbbing right now. I thought about the wolves. I thought about the flock.

"I'll be waiting for you." I whispered softly. It's better for the rest if we go. It really is.

-x-x-x-x-

_**'Kay, guys, I do love ideas. I have to admit, I'm getting writer's block. So, send 'em in. I'll write as fast as I can with the holidays and school.**_

_**First thing's first- should Max & Co. meet Bella & Co.? If so, when?**_

_**Reviewreviewreview!**_

_**xx**_

_**Cat**_


	6. Twisted

**Chapter Four**

**Twisted**

My life is so complicated. But for once, the Cullens are getting busy on other people asides from myself. It feels new.

Edward tried to distract me, but it didn't really work. He was distracted while distracting me.

Then Alice babysat me for a while.

"Where did Edward go?" I asked while she played with my hair.

"Jeez, Bella. You have nice hair. You should really do something with it, like curl it, or straighten it. You would look soo nice! Oh! Let me cut it short, please?" She gushed, completely ignoring me.

"Okay, first, thanks, I'm flattered, but please leave me hair," I said, frustrated. "And second, tell me where my fiancé is."

Alice sighed. "Please? Just a short trim!"

"For the last time, Alice! No! Now where the hell is Edward?"

She ignored me, and just kept on braiding. I tugged my hair away.

"Okay, fine," She threw her hands up in the air. "I give up, okay?"

I smiled triumphly.

"I won't do anything to your hair!"

"Alice!" I yelled, standing up from my chair. I swear, if I had vampire powers, it would have been flung to the other side of the room.

"Okay, fine, but Edward won't be happy." Alice looked at the ground, slumping. "He's gone to talk to the werewolves, because they fought with them."

By they, she means the werewolves. By them, she means the bird people.

"Oh, w-why would he be mad?" I choked. Gee, thanks, voice. So much for that. "Still, though, don't I deserve to know?"

She shrugged. "I guess he doesn't want to breaking in the middle of the conference."

I frowned. "Take me there, Alice."

"What?" She exclaimed. "No! Do you want me dead? Is that what you want? Do you want me dead?"

"No! I just want to hear!"

Alice stayed silent for a while.

"You do deserve to." She spoke quietly. "Fine, get in the Porshe. Edward's going to be soo mad."

I smiled happily. "Love you Alice!"

A little smile crept on her face. "Nice to hear it once in a while."

I laughed, getting downstairs with Alice. It's a rainy day outside. So different from yesterday. Wow. Not even twenty-four hours have passed since we first saw the bird people. Seemed like a long time ago.

The digital clock on Alice's car read 10:50 am. I realized I haven't had breakfast yet. Suddenly, my stomach growled at an embarrassing volume. I felt myself turn red right away.

"We'll stop by a pizza place before going to La Push." Alice said, driving out of the drive way beside the Cullen house. She made a shard turn, making me jolt forward.

"Hey!" I protested, frowning at Alice.

"Put on your seat belt, how many times do I have to tell you?"

I furiously pulled the belt out, and click in the buckle. "Happy?" I snapped, looking out the window.

"Yes, actually. Thank you." Said Alice sweetly. I resisted sticking a tongue at her.

We stopped by a rather small Subway restaurant, and Alice ordered me a huge sandwich. I think she put spicy peppers on it, but I couldn't care less. I was so hungry.

After the quick bite to eat – she wouldn't let me in the car – we continued driving to La Push.

"So, where are they?" I asked nervously, breaking the awkward silence. It was new. We never had awkward silences.

"Right on the boarder." Her answer was distant. I wonder what she's thinking about.

I almost drifted off to sleep again. The drive seemed so long, even though Alice was going almost one hundred miles an hour. Then, suddenly, Alice spoke up.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit_!" She squeezed her eyes shut, then there was a loud thump, and the car screeched to a stop. Good thing I wore my seat belt, but my skin burnt where the belt rubbed on. I opened my eyes, not even realizing I closed them, and looked ahead.

A mass of green surrounded us. We were traveling on rough gravel. And in front of us was Edward, looking furious.

Alice, in the blink of an eye, opened the driver's door. Edward, matching Alice's speed, was right beside her.

"Alice, I thought you knew better." He said in a deadly calm voice. I gulped. "I'm not mad at you, Bella, I knew you would want to come." His gaze shifted, looking warmer upon me, then back, again. "That is why I had Alice babysit you."

He pronounced every syllable carefully and clear. Even Alice looked scared. "Sorry," She muttered, looking down. "If I knew the meeting would be over.."

But Edward was gone already. I felt something lean towards me from the back. I spun around, seeing Edward.

"Jesus, please don't move so fast." I breathed out.

"Sorry," He smiled. "You had lunch?"

"Uh huh. I'm still hungry, though." I felt the car going again. When did Alice get back in the car?

"Let's go to a restaurant. I'm starving." He said, grinning bigger.

"Yeah, I'm so sure," I rolled my eyes, smiling. "Can you tell me what they said?"

He nodded. My heart swelled. "During lunch."

"Okay." I turned back, looking out. After a while of silence, I snuck a glance at Alice. I hoped she wasn't too mad at me.

During lunch, though, Edward was very vague with me. He said that the werewolves fought with one of the bird people.

"'_They were camping in La Push territory.'_" Imitated Edward, rolling his eyes. "They think they fought off the leader of them. After the fight, though, the bird people left."

I ate my fries in silence. So many things are piling up. God, what am I going to do? And the Volturi are here, too. Jesus.

"With my tracking skills, I can only detect that the bird people are in Forks. Not a precise place, though." Edward waved at the waitress –who, by the way, was totally checking him out – and she gave him the bill.

"What happened to the Volturi, then?" I asked, looking up from my food.

Edward tensed up. "They're near Forks, in a plane. They'll be here in a couple of hours, actually. Alice and Jasper are looking for them. Rosalie and Emmett are at the airport, just in case they got here early. Alice and Jasper will join them soon. If we need to fight, we'll fight."

I shivered unwillingly. Oh, god. This is just like a couple of months ago, when Victoria and her army were waiting in the shadows, ready to attack.

Someone's going to get hurt. By Edward's expression, I don't think he doubts that.

"What about you?" I asked in a small voice.

"Where do you want me to be?" he replied, smirking slightly. He put a single bill on the small black plastic plate. He got up, and I followed the suit.

"With me.." I admitted. I didn't want him to join the chaos. What if the bird people really are dangerous? That's why the Volturi want them so badly, isn't it?

"Then I'll be with you." Edward jerked me forward, and I crashed into his muscled chest. I hugged him tightly, and he buried his nose in the crook of my neck, inhaling.

"Try not to eat me, please." I teased, still hugging him. Inside, I loved the way he held me. With so much love and care. It was to die for. Quite literally.

"I'll try my very hardest." He replied. I felt him smile against me. I smiled, too.

We must have stayed like that for a while, because the waitress eventually came, gave a small cough, and got the money. "Would you like change?" she asked, smiling flirtatiously. Jealousy bubbled up inside me.

"No thanks." Edward said, letting me go. I felt better that he didn't even look at her. I saw the waitress widen her eyes. Jeez, he probably gave her like, a 300 tip or something. "Let's go, Bella."

He took my hand, and walked out. The bell opened and closed with a jingle from the bell. I was totally flushing by now. I practically melted when he said my name, and now he's holding my hand! I could squeak! But, you know.. I won't…

Edward opened the car door for me, and I flushed ever more. "It's not fair.." I muttered, getting in.

He smirked, "It's totally fair." Suddenly, he was right next to me, starting the engine.

I rolled my eyes. "Show off."

"You know it."

I couldn't help but to smile. He's so adorable.

It was a short way back. His right hand never left my left. He was driving effortlessly, looking and chatting with me instead of concentrating on the road. I still feel queasy, even thought I know it's not possible for him to crash.

The ride to the Cullen's was fast. We, along with Carlisle and Esme, hung out in the Cullen's living room in silence. I wished Jasper was here. I'd welcome artificial calmness with open arms.

Edward was concentrating very hard. We could all tell. His eyes were closed, he wasn't moving at all. With his godly features, it was hard to tell if he was real or not. With Edward like that, he couldn't possibly bring up the trip to La Push; no one asked about anything. I was glad.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Edward jumped from the couch. Carlisle and Esme, murmuring very quietly to themselves, snapped to reality. I nearly jumped a foot high when Edward suddenly made a movement beside me.

"What?" I demanded, knowing they saw something.

"N-Nothing," Edward replied, still looking tense. Oh, like I believe that. Once he was my oh-really-I-don't-frigging-think-so expression, he confessed, "The Volturi are here early, just as we suspected. Don't know how they pulled that one off, but they did. We have to go."

He sighed, standing up. We both didn't want to have to do with anything, but we both just had to.

"Rosalie and Emmett are stalling them for now. We've got to get there. Fast." Edward hinted, looking at me. I sighed.

"Fine."

Edward looked back at Carlisle and Esme. "We'll stay, just in case." Said Carlisle firmly. Edward gave a nod of thanks, before putting a hand on the small of my back, and guiding me to Alice's super-Porsche. I got in the front seat, Edward in the driver's. The yellow car screeched out of the Cullen's garage, and to the street.

I was trying not to think about just how fast we were going. I forced myself to not look at the speed meter. Instead, I looked out the car window, and hoped the ride would be over soon. Eventually, I lost track of time, trying to make sense out of the green blur outside the car. Edward groaned beside me, and slowed down.

"What?" I demanded, looking at him.

"Complication." He muttered, looking at his left. I followed his gaze, and my eyes nearly popped out. There was a huge car running smoothly along with Alice's Porsche. The windows were rolled down. Sam was driving on the left, Quil was sitting in front on the right. And – my heart skipped a couple of beats as I finally realized who it was – Jacob in the back. My jaw dropped.

"Jake!"

But it was not the Jake that I have remembered. It was like someone else. His hair was short again, his blazing brown eyes were not filled with enthusiasm and excitement as is usually held. Instead, they were staring at me, plain and simple. He looked really out of it, like he was dreaming. He smiled apologetically at me.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Bells." He called out. Not sounded different, too. What was the matter?

I managed to nod. Surprisingly, I was not breaking down. Edward was looking at me as if I was going to burst out crying any moment now. That is weird. Why aren't I crying?

There were so many questions I wanted to ask Jacob. Was he back for real? What happed, and why did he go in the first place? Things are going to go back to normal, right?

Instead, I let my brain go hay-wire as I forced my body to stay still in the car. Jacob's car was still following us, so we could probably talk after we get to the airport, or something.

"Why are they still here?" One of my questions bubbled out of my mouth.

"They think that they have the right to chase off the Volturi." Edward replied bitterly. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something else was bothering him.

"Is that all?" I asked tenderly, hoping to get a real answer.

He sighed, dropping is hard gaze on the ground in front of the car. "Surprise, surprise, Caius is here, too. With Marcus, Alec and Felix. Ugh. We've almost got the entire family here. We won't be able to fight them off easily. We'll have to reason."

"Caius, Marcus, Alec _and_ Felix? Holy crap. There is no way.. oh my god.." I rambled, dazed. "Could there be more drama in my life?"

Edward stiffened beside me.

"What?" I asked sharply. "You know something.."

He sighed, looking at the rearview mirror. "Jacob actually came back yesterday. He fought with the bird people, too." He paused, looking at me.

"Go on!" I urged, hating the suspense.

"Well, he imprinted yesterday. You noticed how he's different?"

I was confused for a moment there. Imprinted? On who? Who did he suddenly see, and fell in love with?

Edward must have seen my confusion. He then sighed impatiently, and added, " I'm pretty sure her name is Max. She's the leader of the bird people."

Oh, well, there goes my jaw again.

-x-x-x-x-

**s-****Twisted**** idea!**** And that is why I put it in.**

**Jake & Co.- ****nice idea, I'll see what I can do!**

**Thanks for the ideas, guys! Keep them going!**

**xx**

**Cat**


	7. Claustrophobia

**Chapter Seven**

**Claustrophobia**

I knocked furiously on the door to Fang's room. My shoulder stung. Bad. Fang answered it, replying my knock with a brisk "You don't have to break the door."

I glared at him. "We're leaving is place tomorrow morning. I just met up with some people downstairs." My eyes softened. "We need a decent place to live and all. We all need some answers. I think I've got them."

"What? You mean you want to go with the mind reading psycho freaks of Forks? They could be the work of the School, for all we know!" He kept his voice low, but I could see the frustration beneath his eyes.

"I was thinking of the flock the whole time!" I cried out, unable to keep calm anymore. "You can't blame me for wanting proper shelter, food and explanations!"

"Since when did we all need proper shelter and food?" Fang scoffed. "We've been runaways for our whole life! I thought you knew better than to trust people like this!"

"You don't have to come." I spat out. Turning around, I swiped my room card through the door handle. It clicked, as without another glance, I hopped in, my ankle still hurting, and slammed the door behind me. Nudge was sitting exactly where she was before I left. Angel was pacing back and forth beside the beds. The expressions they ad broke my heart. Oh, jeez, everyone in the frigging building must have heard.

"Sorry, guys." I whispered, sinking to the ground, then wrapping my arms around my legs. I buried my head in my knees, trying to solve the mass tangle of problems I've made. Instead of helping the flock, I'm making things worse.

"Stop blaming yourself for what's happening." The soft angelic voice of Angel came from my right. "It's not your fault. No one said life was going to be easy."

She was right. Of course she was.

"Thanks, sweetie." I said, swallowing down the lump in my throat. I attempted to smile, then got up and locked myself in the washroom.

_I will not cry. I will _not _cry._

I've got sixteen years of practice. I didn't cry. Yay me.

I really hoped Fang didn't take what I said in the hall way seriously. I really hope he doesn't go again. I don't know why, but it's like I'm going through pre-teen again. I'm getting pissed at no apparent reason. I felt like my emotions were so well controlled just two days ago, and now, it's slipping a little at a time. I'm really going crazy, aren't I?

I splashed cold water on m face, hoping it would make me look better. The last thing I want to do is have the flock see me cry. They'll get scared.

"How's it going, Nudge?" I asked softly, rubbing her back gently.

She just shrugged, looking out the window. It was almost dark now. Time really goes by fast.

"I'll go get something to eat, how about that? Then, we can talk about… what you heard me and Fang talk about in the hall way." I smiled, but I think it came out as a grimace.

"Okay!" Angel replied enthusiastically. Oh, bless her for wanting me to feel better. She's such an angel!

I hate it that I'm so stubborn. Fang, too. If only one of us can apologize to each other. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to split up again.

Bug you know what? As a leader, I'm supposed to do this kind of thing. So I took a deep breath, swallowed down that icky feeling you get in your chest when you're about to apologize, and walked awkwardly to Fang's room door. I knocked, lighter this time, hoping maybe he's out.

"Hey," Fang answered, looking like he just took a shower. The smell of shampoo filled the hall. He looked so cute with his hair wet and all.

Without a word, I took a step forward, and kissed him. I anxiously waited for him to do something, but thankfully, he didn't push me off. He kissed me back, and I swear, it's the best feeling.

'I'm sorry." I managed to gasp between kisses, my shoulder at the back of my mind.

"Me, too." He was kissing just as fierce. He led me inside the room, and closed the door. Eventually, though, we had to break apart. I noticed Iggy and Gazzy weren't there.

"Where are they?" I asked faintly, feeling light headed.

"Getting food. They should be in your room now, sharing the food with Nudge and Angel."

I smiled gratefully. Now that I've thought about it, I'm kinda hungry, too. "Let's go eat with them, then." I took his hand, and pulled him out of the room. He secured mine in his, following me.

I felt really giggly when I opened the door to my room. Like Fang ad said, they were all there, eating pizza. I smiled, flopping down beside Nudge, taking as slice of pepperoni. Fang sat down beside me, and grabbing a slice of cheese. The flock just stared at us, wondering what was going to happen. I looked at Fang, eating. He looked at me. I laughed.

"We're going to pack our bags after this, okay? Jane and Iko will help us." I said, smiling. My wound started to throb again. Just then came a knock on the door. I looked at Fang. He nodded, standing up, and answering it. I gasped to see the perfect female, Jane, outside.

"There has been some complication." She said in her childish, sweet voice. "We must leave now."

"Now?" I repeated. I managed to stand up with my ankle hurting again. "Why? Who?"

"We can explain later. First, we must go to the airport." She looked at us. "You can fly, can't you? Take off, now. I suppose you know where Forks Airlines are? Go!"

"But-" I protested, but she was already gone. Where is she going to take us? I looked at the rest, them at me. "Well, what are you waiting for? You heard her! Get your bags!"

Then everyone all at once got up. Iggy, and Gazzy rushed out of my door. Fang gave me a quick nod, then followed them. Good thing we don't really unpack. We just stuffed stuff in our backpacks, and flung them over our shoulders. Well, except for me.

I opened the window to as far as it can go, then jumped. My wings unfurled, and took off. I saw below three cars, a black truck, a yellow Porsche, and a green van outside the hotel. People below were fighting. Then, the green van drove off, and the other two cars quickly followed them.

"What's going on?" I heard Fang's voice beside me. I shook my head, trying to focus on not injuring my shoulder. Fang, with concern in his eyes, kept pace with me, not that it was so hard to do. It was like he was expecting me to drop any second now.

The green van below us drove faster. We sped up, too, until my shoulder couldn't take it anymore. Fang, still beside me, put his hands around my waist, and carried me, while still fly really fast. I sighed, feeling helpless.

"Report!" I said, feeling exhausted.

"Here," I heard Iggy say above me.

"Here," Nudge replied, above me, too.

"I'm here," Angel said on my right.

"Same." Gazzy said on my left.

"Good," I murmured, before letting my eye lids drop. I have no idea why I was so tired. Even though I tried me hardest to keep awake, my brain got the better of me, and shut down

xx

When I woke up again, I couldn't remember where I was. The big sound of engines filled where ever I was. I realize my shoulder was numb, as were my ankles. I tried to wiggle my wings, but I couldn't feel them. Then, anxiety stroke.

"Max, relax." I heard Fang murmur beside me in my ear. Oh, Fang was here. I'm glad. My anxiousness disappeared.

"It's so wonderful and interesting, how you use your powers." I heard the sweet voice of Jane say from the behind. I forced my eyes opened, as saw Fang, on my left, give a glare at someone behind us.

Then, I realized I was sitting on a rather comfortable chair. I looked at my right, and saw a small oval window. It was clear outside, not like the cloudy weather Forks had. I looked around, and claustrophobia closed in on me. We were on an airplane. I snapped up, looking around. Me and Fang were sitting at the first row, Jane and Iko second. I could see, on the other side of the isle, Iggy and Nudge, looking out of the window, murmuring quietly together, and laughing occasionally sitting on the first row, and Gazzy and Angel, sleeping peacefully, on the second. The seats were big, and comfortable, in a shade of comforting green. There was a curtain behind the second row.

"We're the only ones in business class, don't worry." Jane assured us, smiling. "I managed to fix your injuries, and make them feel better, just for now. Don't worry, go back to sleep, we'll be arriving in Volterra very soon."

Go back to sleep? I nodded, slumping back and closing me eyes. But I couldn't go back to my deep slumber. I was too anxious. Where was Volterra? Somewhere in Europe? It's going to be forever until we land! What are we going to do there?

Fang rubbed the small of my back gently. I sighed, content, and tried harder to shut down my brain. It didn't work.

"Can I have something to eat?" I mumbled, sitting up again.

"Of course. I'll get everyone one something." Jane said, getting up. Iko followed her.

I turned to Fang. "She said something about using powers?"

"I was forcing her to go back and forth with her emotions. Nothing to worry about." He said lightly. "You okay? You were out for three hours."

I nodded. It was quite suspicious, how Fang just changed the subject. No matter, I don't mind. It's not like I want to argue again.

For the rest of the trip, I was restless. I couldn't stop fidgeting. I'm really doubting myself, if I've made the right choice, trusting these people like this. I needed to talk to Angel, and see if she picked up on anything. As soon as I get a chance to talk to her in private, I'll ask her.

-x-x-x-x-

**Alright, so the chapter's not that long. Sorry, guys. I need your thoughts for this:**

**Should Max & Co. know about the vampireness?**

**Send in the reviews!!**

**xx**

**Cat**


	8. Abduction

**Chapter Eight**

**Abduction**

"Jake imprinted on _who_?" I asked, dumbfounded. I'm really happy he had moved on – though there is a part of me that's just a tad jealous – but he's fell in love with the most inappropriate person! "There bird people could be out enemies for all we know! This is… wrong! She's like, half bird half human!"

Oh, how appropriate. The wolf boy fell in love with the bird girl.

Edward decided to let me go on about how sick it was. When I finally caught myself, it was too late. His expression was hard, guarded.

"Edward?" I asked timidly.

"Hmm?"

"Are you mad?"

"No." He shook his head sullenly. "I knew you would be protective about this kind of stuff. It just… took me of guard on just _how_ protective you are. Almost like you're jealous."

I gasped. Sometimes, I truly wonder if it's true that he really can't read my mind. "N-no! I am.. everything _but_ jealous! It's just really, really sick!"

He just shook his head again. I looked out the window childishly. Who cares? It's just _Jacob_.

Right, _just_ Jacob. It's the one and only Jacob that really hurt me when he ditched me. And again the second time. He's only my best friend who I love. He's only Jacob, for Christ sake!

I felt hot, burning tears gathering. No, I will not cry about this! I furiously wiped a hand across my face.

I hear Edward softly sigh beside me. When I turned to face him, though, he was just 'concentrating' on driving. I angrily turned back to my right, looking out the window.

"Edward, I'm not freaking jealous! I'm just really annoyed that I'm getting so upset over this little thing!

Slowly, Edward's mouth curved up to a smile. "Over protective much?"

Oh, _now_ he pretends it doesn't matter.

"You know, Edward, you're finally easy to read." I stated simply, turning away.

The rest of the silent car ride went by fast. Soon enough, I saw the airport. And long before we reached International Airlines, we saw Rosalie and Emmett and a couple of other dark figures who were no doubt the Volturi.

Hold on- didn't Edward say only four? I counted in my head the pairs.

One, two three..

There were five pairs. Ten Volturi. Twelve with Rosalie and Emmett. Soon to be thirteen with Edward, and fifteen when Alice and Jasper gets here. With me, the only weak human, sixteen people will be standing around the Airport. And don't forget the three werewolves. That's already out of their car. That's quite a large group. I turned around to demand Edward what was going on. My mouth opened to say something, but the expression on Edward's face, furious and confused, told me that he didn't know, either. I wonder why Alice didn't see this, either.

I recognized four only too familiar faces. The rest were standing at the back, in the shadows. They were probably guards. Their dark faces flickered from Alice's Porsche, and Sam's big truck. I took a deep breath in, and kept it in. Edward's hand reached mine, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

_I know, Edward. Thanks for being here.._I thought to myself, smiling at him.

In a flash, Alice and Jasper appeared. It was only then when I realized I was strangely calm. I didn't fight it.

"Bella, my dear. How are you today?" Caius greeted after me and Edward got out of the car. He was smileling, but I knew he was only trying to stall time, like we were.

"What have you done with them?" Alice demanded, her voice harsh in contrast with her soft, delicate form.

"It's high time you've become something extraordinary." Caius ignored her, his gaze still hard on me. I felt Edward stiffen beside me. "If your precious Edward here can't do it, well, let's just say he isn't the only one that can."

Caius gave me a meaningful look. I flinched away from it. Beside me, Edward started to growl. I put my free hand on his shoulder, warning him.

"Patience." Alice warned in a low voice.

"But dear Edward, we should discuss the date, shouldn't we? September thirteenth is far too late. Bella wants this as much as we do, am I right?"

My eyes widened at his words. Edward started to growl.

"We don't want to fight." I reminded him, trying to be as brave as I can. Still, the words came out shaky and unsure.

"Caius, were have you taken them?" Alice asked again, impatience leaking through her words.

"Dear, dear. These people sure are fascinating, aren't they? No wonder why everyone wants them so. Did you know one of them has a blog? It's actually quite interesting, if I say so myself." Caius mused, smiling at Alice. Her eyebrows twitched with something- frustration, perhaps?

"Why do you want them?" Edward suddenly spoke beside me in a smooth voice.

"The same reason you want them, I suppose." This time, it was Marcus who spoke up. He walked up to us, stopping beside Caius. "Curiosity? Fascination? Why do you want them?"

"To save them for an eternity of pain. What can you do with them?" Alice cried, finally letting go. She stood on her toes, throwing her arms up. "The most is to study their DNA, I suppose. It's not like turning them will be a big help. We don't want another species taunting the world."

Then Alice suddenly slumped down. Jasper caught her, whispering in a soothing voice at her ear.

Marcus chuckled. "Isn't that reason enough? We just want to see if they could harm us."

"And if they could?" Edward said. I could practically feel the acid in his words.

Marcus shot him grim look. Question answered. I felt a shiver going down my spine.

"It doesn't matter. Because that won't happen." Edward reassured me.

"How are you going to prevent it?" Alec spoke from behind Marcus.

Silence. That was enough for Alec to put on smug look.

"What are you going to do with them?" Alice asked, throwing Alec a bitter look.

"Nothing at all." Alec replied, smiling mischievously.

Alice growled. I flinched away, behind Edward.

"What would you do with them?" Marcus asked, giving Edward a hard look.

"We would make friends with them! We wouldn't totally destroy them!" Alice snarled.

"They're a treat. Exposing anything humans consider as mythical. One of them has a blog. There are pictures of them, flying. It's not safe for them to be around, flying all over the place." Alec growled back, equally menacing.

"I thought the Volturi destroys people who exposed vampires? Would you care if werewolves were exposed?" Edward challenged.

With a loud roar, Alec threw himself at Edward, and his hand tore out of mine. As soon as he was on the ground, I felt a chill down my neck. I barely turned around when someone grabbed me by the waist, and ran off.

And by ran, I mean freaking fly at two thousand miles an hour.

I let out an ear piercing scream. Then, everything went black.

By the time I woke up, I knew it was too late.

-x-x-x-x-

(a/n and because I'm nice, and it's too short so far, I won't stop from there)

I was first aware that I was no longer on some sadistic vampire's shoulder, being carried around like a rag doll. I was lying on a rather soft material. If my mind wasn't quite sharp, and screaming to wake up, I'd probably gone back to sleep.

Then, I was aware of my head, which was aching badly. Again, I wanted to groan, and roll over so I can sleep, and not feel it anymore. But somehow, I knew I wasn't in some place safe for me to dream.

Then the sounds in the background became more pronounced. One by one, voices became clearer. They were all talking, discussing about something, no someone. Or some people?

Groaning, I managed to sit up with my left hand on the left side of my head, and my right hand perching on the soft material I was sitting on so I don't collapse. I forced my eyes to open, and thankfully the room was dim, so they didn't have to adjust too much for them to function again.

When I opened them, though, I wished I had never woken up.

There were four people in my room. I recognized two of the menacing, dark figures. Caius was standing a few feet away from me, and Aro was sitting at the edge on whatever I was sitting on, looking amused.

"Welcome, Bella. Good sleep?" Aro mused, his eyes oddly twinkling.

"'S probably going to be one of the few more nights of sleep you're going to get." Caius muttered quietly. Aro's smile widened, his eyes still on me.

"W-where's Edward?" my voice cracked at the beginning, as if I haven't used it in a while, and sounded weak and unstable at the end. My eyes were probably, without a doubt, full with pain, confusion and anxiety.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Your Edward's perfectly fine. In fact, you're going to see him very, very soon." Aro's low voice reassuringly said. It had just too much of concern and care. I bravely glared at him. His smile widened still. Unconsciously, I scooted away from him.

"You're in Italy, my dear." He explained. Well, no freaking _duh_. "And since your dear Edward can't seem to do the job, I will."

He didn't need to explain that one for me to get sick in the stomach. Oh, god. Ohh, my god!

I started shaking uncontrollably. "N-n-no, n-no!" I scrambled further down the bed, as I realized it was that just now, until I hit the wall, my head shaking back and fourth.

"Don't be afraid. We are going to let you get used to things around here, first. We won't force anything on to you," Aro's eyes flashed at his words. I had a hard time believing him "Besides, once you get in the hang of _this_ gala, you'd be practically begging."

I didn't have strength to say otherwise. If I wasn't scared out of my mind, I would have snorted, or scoffed or something like that. But, unfortunately, I was. So I didn't.

"We'll be back soon. You're.. breakfast is waiting." He stood up, and with the other three left. A young looking woman came in through a different door with a tray of food, and set it down at the food of my bed. I could tell she had a hard time not making eye contact with me. But I didn't have to, to know that she was still human. Her dark skin, black hair. Her imperfect beauty and Asian features. I tried to greet her, but my throat was still clogged up, and my brain still frozen. I just sat there, dumbly against the wall, and watched her come in, and out.

Where was Edward when I needed him most?

**A/N **

Hey guys! I'm finally back from vacation. Sorry I haven't updated in a while- I'm back home and writing.

I'm really sorry it's so short. I'm out of ideas.. though I know what will happen next will definitely not please some people. So, any ideas?

Loves you lots,

xx

Cat

x-x-x-x-x

**Redfeatherz- I'll consider your idea. Thanks!**

**liveurlifexx33- okay, okay! I won't.. maybe. I'm still not decided yet.**

**KitKat- Thanks for the suggestions! I won't forget them. I'm glad you like my FF so much. 3**

**Monkey- I believe I said in chapter one Total ran away.. and the imprinting thing just puts more drama in the story. **

**FangWanabe- Great idea! And this is for everyone, look out for Fang's new power!**


End file.
